


Paddington

by Ashling



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Face Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: I never spoke. I am damn good at not speaking.
Relationships: Christopher Tietjens/Sylvia Tietjens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Paddington

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_the_gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/gifts).



Sylvia with the Sadic reaction, or Sylvia driven to honesty... _I shall never see you again, very likely_...either way his right cheek burned and tingled. She hadn’t held back, which was like her, and she’d done it backhanded, which was not; the General hadn’t been wrong when he called her straight as a die, for all the strings of all the shower-baths. But if she was as straight as all that, couldn't she have at least told him what St. Michael meant? Or no, perhaps she had. _Paddington_. His hand closed over the medallion. He would keep it anyway.


End file.
